The Baby of Us All
by Cho Rhiyeon
Summary: [SEVENTEEN FANFIC] Warning : BL/Yaoi, M-PREG. Pairing : MingyuxWonwoo (Meanie), dan Pairing Seventeen lainnya. "Maksudmu apa, Kim Mingyu? Tentu saja aku di pihak Wonwoo. Dia sedang mengandung anakku. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya." Sentak Jeonghan. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Pledis Entertainment

Warning : BL/Yaoi, M-PREG

Mingyu x Wonwoo, Soonyoung (Hoshi), Jeonghan

 **_The Baby of Us All_**

* * *

 **July 16th**

Ini sudah sebulan lebih Wonwoo istirahat di dorm Seventeen karena penyakit gastritis yang kata dokter dideritanya. Tidak mengikuti kegiatan apapun. Sama sekali. Sesungguhnya dia sangat bosan. Tentu saja, selagi member lain sedang melaksanakan pekerjaannya dari pagi hingga menjelang tengah malam dia hanya diizinkan berbaring di kamarnya dan hanya boleh berdiri jika ingin buang air, mandi, ke dapur untuk makan, dan hal-hal lain yang sewajarnya dilakukan.

Ya, memang dia ditemani salah satu managernya sih, tapi tetap saja. Managernya itu selalu sibuk dengan ponsel dan laptopnya. Ia selalu saja menelpon kesana-sini, mengirim e-mail entah kepada siapa, dan browsing tentang berita-berita dan perkembangan K-Pop terbaru dari laptopnya, juga memantau penjualan album mereka tentu saja. Yang paling sering terlihat di layar laptopnya oleh Wonwoo hanyalah grafik-grafik warna-warni yang bergerak naik-turun.

Bosan kan, hanya dengan membacanya saja? Jika ia beruntung, sesekali managernya akan mengajaknya ngobrol—mengomel satu pihak lebih tepatnya.

Namun setelah sebulan ini, ada hal aneh yang dirasakannya pada dirinya. Dia belum memberi tahu siapapun tentang keanehan yang dirasakannya. Karena ya, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja karena dia sedang sakit atau karena telah terlalu lama berbaring. Ya, mungkin itu saja.

Satu-satunya yang bisa menghilangkan kebosanan Wonwoo sejenak adalah novel yang dibelikan salah satu membernya, Soonyoung, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Hoshi. Dia membelikannya di toko buku menggunakan kartu yang dipinjamnya dari salah satu manager mereka. Kalau boleh sedikit berpikir negatif, Soonyoung hanya mepergunakannya sebagai alasan untuk sekalian membeli berbagai macam komik kesukaannya. Tapi ya, tidak apalah. Sahabatnya itu sepertinya tidak begitu-begitu amat.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku harus ke gedung agensi sekarang, apa kau tak masalah ditinggal sendiri? Member sudah dalam perjalanan pulang sih, jadi aku pergi saja ya. Jangan bangun kalau tidak untuk ke kamar kecil saja. Dah!"

Wonwoo menghela napas. Managernya itu niat untuk bertanya tidak sih? Kalau memang hanya mau mengambil keputusan seperti itu sendiri sih dia cukup pamit saja kan, tidak perlu sok bertanya segala. Huh.

Wonwoo mengambil novel terakhir, yang masih dibungkus plastik, dari laci meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia mengatur posisinya menjadi setengah duduk lalu membuka novel itu dan membacanya sembari menunggu membernya sampai ke dorm.

..::''::..::''::..::''::..

"Wonwoooo-yaaaaaaa~~~"

Suara pertama yang terdengar oleh Wonwoo setelah suara pintu dorm-nya dibuka adalah suara berisik Soonyoung.

BRAK!

Soonyoung menendang pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka lalu melompat ke kasurnya yang memang mereka tempati berdua, sementara keempat member lain yang sekamar dengan mereka masing-masing menggunakan satu _single bed_.

"Wonwooooo~~ lihat ini!" Hoshi dengan semangat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Novel baru untuknya!

Dengan senyum, Wonwoo mengambil beberapa buah novel yang baru tersebut, "Waah, baru lagi. Padahal masih ada satu lagi loh, yang belum aku baca." Kata Wonwoo sambil menunjukkan novel yang baru dibacanya sampai halaman 69 tadi.

"Gak masalah. Siapa tahu kau bosan dengan ceritanya di tengah-tengah, kau bisa ganti novel. Hehehe…" Soonyoung nyengir.

"Terima kasih, Soonyoung-ah." Ujar Wonwoo tulus. "Mingyu mana?" lanjutnya. Kepalanya celingukan mencari keberadaan kekasih raksasanya itu.

Hoshi melihat ke arah pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka lebar, "Sepertinya belum sampai. Dia naik mobil yang satu lagi, mungkin masih terjebak lampu merah." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa kau sudah makan malam?" dari pintu, masuk sosok member paling kecil—dia akan mengamuk kalau tahu dikatakan kecil—Jihoon.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Sudah."

"Obatnya?" tanya sosok kecil itu lagi.

Sekali lagi Wonwoo mengangguk, "Sudah."

Jihoon ikut mengangguk, "Badanku akan rontok dalam beberapa detik ke depan. Aku mau langsung tidur saja. Selamat tidur." Ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju ke kamarnya.

"Mimpikan aku, chagiyaaa~~" Soonyoung setengah berteriak agar Jihoon mendengar kata-katanya.

Dan tidak sampai sedetik kemudian terdengar suara dari kamar sebelah, "Ogah!" Soonyoung menangis di pelukan Wonwoo.

..::''::..::''::..::''::..

Wonwoo menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tangannya meremasi kaosnya di bagian perut.

"Ukh, sakit sekali…" dia terbangun, kemudian mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dan membuat sakit di perutnya berkurang. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa tidur. Soonyoung tidur di sebelahnya dengan dengkuran yang membahana. "Diamlah sedikit!" bisik Wonwoo sambil sedikit mengubah posisi kepala Soonyoung agar kamar mereka sedikit lebih tenang dan dia bisa tidur lagi dengan mudah.

Namun ternyata pergerakan yang dilakukan Wonwoo membangunkan Soonyoung dari tidurnya. "Ada apa, Won-ah?" tanya Soonyoung dengan suara seraknya. Matanya masih tertutup.

"Tidak apa," jawab Wonwoo. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Perutku sakit sekali sekarang, dan suara dengkuranmu sama sekali tidak membantuku."

Soonyoung membuka matanya melihat Wonwoo, "Maafkan aku. Apa mau aku ambilkan air hangat? Atau aku bangunkan Mingyu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Tidur lagi saja. Cobalah untuk mendengkur setelah aku tertidur."

Soonyoung mendengus, mana bisa dia tahu Wonwoo sudah tidur atau belum jika dia saja sudah tidak sadar? Tapi mata dan tubuhnya yang lelah tidak dapat terlalu lama berkompromi dan kini dia sudah terbaring tenang tidak bergerak. Kini gantian Wonwoo yang mendengus. Oh, dia iri sekali pada Soonyoung dan member yang lain yang sekarang sedang tidur.

Wonwoo mengelus perutnya. Dia memang hampir memiliki otot perut yang diidam-idamkan banyak lelaki di dunia ini. Perutnya tidak lembek, tapi tidak pernah sekeras ini sebelumnya. Seharusnya dengan dia tidak pernah bergerak banyak lagi dia tidak akan heran jika otot-otot perutnya kembali berubah menjadi lemak yang lembek. Tapi ini malah terasa keras setelah melewati beberapa millimeter lemak yang terasa lembek. Rasanya seperti otot perutnya terbentuk dengan baik di bawah lapisan lemak hasil dia tidak banyak bergerak selama sebulan lebih.

"Ah, sial, sakit lagi." Sakit perutnya yang tadi sempat hilang timbul kembali. Sebenarnya bukan sakit sekali, sakitnya sedikit saja. Tapi rasanya aneh. Tidak nyaman. Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya kalau ditanya bagaimana rasanya.

"Kau mau aku antar ke rumah sakit, besok?"

Wonwoo terkejut. Soonyoung yang ternyata belum tertidur menatapnya dari sampingnya.

"Apa sakit sekali, Won-ah?" Soonyoung menyentuh perut Wonwoo sebentar, "Aku ambilkan air hangat dulu." Soonyoung beranjak sebelum Wonwoo sempat mencegahnya.

Wonwoo merasa tidak enak telah mengganggu Soonyoung dari tidurnya. Jelas sekali sahabat seumurannya itu lelah setelah menjalani jadwal yang bertumpuk-tumpuk seharian. Dia harus berterima kasih padanya. Sahabatnya itu orangnya lucu, juga usil. Tapi dia bisa perhatian di saat-saat tertentu seperti ini. Wonwoo merasa beruntung Tuhan telah memberikannya seorang Soonyoung sebagai sahabatnya. Karena yah, dia mengerti dirinya. Tidak seperti kekasihnya yang tidak peka itu. Tapi yah, bagaimanapun juga dia mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bangun?"

Nah, panjang umur kau Mingyu, baru saja dibicarakan.

"Perutku terasa tidak enak. Kau sendiri kenapa bangun?" jawab Wonwoo setelah melihat wajah mengantuk Mingyu yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Tangannya melambai-lambai menyuruh Mingyu untuk mendekat.

Soonyoung masuk saat Mingyu baru duduk di pinggir kasur mereka.

"Aku selalu memastikanmu benar-benar tidur dengan lelap, hyung." Ujar Mingyu. Tangan besarnya mengacak rambut Wonwoo yang berantakan.

Oh, betapa Wonwoo ingin menangis sekarang. Dirinya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang dengan tulus menyayanginya. Ini masih Mingyu dan Soonyoung yang dengan rela membuang waktu tidurnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, member yang lain belum disebutkan bagaimana perhatiannya mereka padanya.

"Ya, dia bahkan hampir membunuhku dengan menutup wajahku memakai bantal hanya karena aku mendengkur." Gerutu Soonyoung. Ia menyerahkan cangkir yang berisi air hangat itu kepada Wonwoo. Setelah itu ia memukul kepala Mingyu, mendapatkan tatapan tidak terima dari adik tiangnya.

Wonwoo berusaha menahan tawanya agar air hangat di mulutnya tidak tersembur keluar, selain agar 4 member lain yang sedang tidur di kamarnya ini tidak terbangun.

"Uuuh, cayaang, kacian cekali kamuuu…" kata Wonwoo sambil mengelus-elus rambut cokelat Soonyoung yang kini sudah berbaring kembali.

Soonyoung melirik Mingyu dengan tatapan mengejek, dengan tidak langsung mengatakan kasian deh, Mingyu, Wonwoo lebih sayang dan membela dirinya dibanding Mingyu. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak terima, "Hyung, kenapa kau malah bermesraan dengan Soonyoungi hyung sementara aku ada di sini dengan senang hati menerima belaian tanganmu." Bibir Mingyu maju.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan kejam." Kini Wonwoo juga mengusap-usap kepala Mingyu. Dia merasa seperti seorang ibu dengan kedua anaknya yang manja senang diusap-usap kepalanya olehnya.

"Kenapa ribut sekali?" terdengar suara serak Jun mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Ketiga orang itu terdiam melihat ke arah kasur Jun. tapi tidak sampai satu menit, suara dengkuran pelan Jun yang sedari tadi terdengar menemani suasana obrolan mereka kembali terdengar. Mereka tertawa tanpa bersuara.

"Sudah sana, kau tidur lagi." Soonyoung mengusir Mingyu, menyepak pantatnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Mingyu mencibir, tapi tetap saja beranjak setelah ia mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Wonwoo. "Tidurlah lagi, hyung. Jangan sampai sakitmu menjadi tambah parah."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan kembali berbaring setelah pintu kamarnya ditutup dari luar oleh Mingyu yang dengan semangat dadah-dadah padanya tadi.

"Perutmu masih sakit? Aku, Jihoon, Mingyu dan Jeonghan hyung sudah menyelesaikan rekaman kami tadi. Tapi Jihoon masih harus tetap datang ke studio rekaman besok, kau tau, itu bagiannya. Kita berempat bisa pergi ke rumah sakit besok. Lagian minggu lalu kau tidak jadi ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaanmu lagi, 'kan?" kata Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Aku malas sekali ke rumah sakit, Soon-ah."

Soonyoung mendecak.

"Tapi kalau kau memaksa menemani, aku tidak bisa menolak." Wonwoo menutup matanya, berusaha tidur lagi.

Soonyoung tertawa yang terdengar seperti dengusan, "Ya, ya, aku memaksa sekali." Dia melihat Wonwoo yang hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia pun melanjutkan tidurnya.

..::''::..::''::..::''::..

"Iya, hati-hati anak-anakku semuanya~" Suara merdu Jeonghan terdengar sebelum bunyi pintu dorm Seventeen tertutup.

Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Soonyoung sedang mandi. Di kamar mandi yang terpisah, tentu saja. Dia mendengus, merasa sendirian padahal mereka ada berempat di dorm. Member lainnya baru saja pergi ke studio rekaman untuk menyelesaikan rekaman lagu terakhir untuk album mereka mendatang.

Jeonghan pun lalu memilih untuk ke dapur, berniat menyiapkan sarapan untuk adik-adiknya dan memulai sarapannya sendirian. Perutnya sudah keroncongan sedari tadi, tapi dia memilih untuk mengurusi member lainnya yang terlambat bangun agar bersiap dengan cepat.

"Hyung, serealnya jangan dimakan, itu punya Wonnie hyung." Mingyu yang mandi di kamar mandi belakang, yang harus melewati dapur untuk ke kamarnya bersuara.

"Oh! Astaga, demi Tuhan, Kim! Kau mengagetkanku!" Jeonghan mengelus dadanya, "Aku hanya sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian, bukannya aku mau memakan sereal ini." Jeonghan mendengus.

"Kalau gitu aku mau dibuatkan bubur dong, hyung~" kata Mingyu manja.

"Enak saja. Ini masih ada ramen untuk sarapan, habiskan saja. Aku malas memasak lagi. Lagian 'kan memasak seharusnya bagianmu. Tapi kau malah terlambat bangun juga." Gerutu Jeonghan. Dia mulai memakan ramennya.

Mingyu memajukan bibirnya sambil berlalu ke kamarnya untuk berpakaian.

Tak lama, Wonwoo datang ke dapur. Jeonghan menggeser kursi untuk Wonwoo di sebelahnya menggunakan kakinya. Wonwoo duduk dan menatap sereal kering dengan segelas susu yang dianjurkan dokter di sebelahnya. Kemudian ia menatap Jeonghan, "Hyung, aku tidak ingin makan sereal. Aku mau ramen saja." Wonwoo mengambil satu sereal menggunakan jarinya dan memakannya dengan wajah enek.

Jeonghan menatapnya tak percaya, "Yang benar saja, Wonwoo-ya. Bisa-bisa sakit perutmu kambuh diberi makanan pedas seperti ini."

Soonyung dan Mingyu datang dan bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Mingyu yang duduk di depan Wonwoo, melihatnya berwajah cemberut. "Mengapa serealnya tidak kau makan?"

"Aku ingin ramen saja, aku tidak ingin sereal." Adu Wonwoo. Kepalanya tertunduk, takut jika Mingyu marah.

"Apa kau mau aku masakkan ramen yang bisa hyung makan? Hyung hanya perlu menyebutkan makanan apa saja yang dilarang."

Wajah Wonwoo cerah seketika. Detik itu juga dia mendikte apa-apa saja yang dilarang dokter untuk masuk ke perutnya sembari Mingyu menyiapkan ramen yang akan direbusnya sebentar tapi berkali-kali menggunakan air mendidih yang berbeda—untuk menghilangkan zat-zat lilin atau apapun itu yang katanya ada di ramen instan.

Jeonghan dan Soonyoung hanya melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan diam. Jeonghan selesai duluan dan memilih untuk mandi karena yah, sedari tadi dia masih bau iler, demi mengurusi member-member jam karet kalau masalah tidur itu.

Tepat setelah Soonyoung menyelesaikan sarapannya, ramen spesial untuk Wonwoo pun sudah menanti untuk disantap.

"Waah, kuahnya bening sekali, Gyu." Wonwoo memegang sendok dan sumpitnya, "Selamat makan." Dan dengan semangat memakan ramen buatan Mingyu yang rasanya agak sedikit manis karena Mingyu tidak memasukkan banyak garam.

"Duh, enaknya. Aku juga mau coba dong." Tangan Soonyoung mendekat dengan sumpitnya.

"Enak saja." Wonwoo menjentik punggung tangan Soonyoung dengan jarinya. "Bikin sendiri sana."

"Huh, pelit." Soonyoung beranjak dari meja sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dibalas juluran lidah juga oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Begitu mereka selesai sarapan—setelah Mingyu selesai menyuci mangkok dan gelas kotor yang dipakai member lain dengan berat hati—Mereka ke ruang keluarga mendapati Jeonghan sudah duduk santai di depan televisi dengan jeans dan kemeja ungu mudanya.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Ayo berangkat." Jeonghan mematikan televisi dengan remote kontrol dan berdiri. Soonyoung juga baru saja selesai ganti baju, sementara Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang sudah memakai pakaian pergi mereka dari tadi.

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah sakit yang cukup jauh, rumah sakit dimana dokter rekomendasi ibunya Jeonghan bekerja—berbeda dengan rumah sakit tempatnya memeriksakan Wonwoo waktu itu—kini mereka tidak sedang terburu-buru, tidak seperti saat itu, jadi mereka memilih untuk ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar dengan dokter yang memang sudah dikenal Jeonghan saja.

Mingyu menyetir. Padahal dia maunya menemani Wonwoo di bangku belakang, tapi Jeonghan, hyung-nya itu katanya malas. Dan saat itu Jeonghan sendiri sudah terduduk di kursi di samping kursi pengemudi. Jadi dengan terpaksa Mingyu yang menyetir dengan Jeonghan sebagai pemandu jalan saja.

Karena ini bukanlah akhir pekan dan masih jam kantor, jalanan masih sangat sepi sehingga mereka tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk sampai di tujuan.

Jeonghan hanya perlu ke bagian pendaftaran dan memperlihatkan sebuah kartu—entah kartu apa—kepada suster yang berjaga, dan mereka bisa langsung masuk ke ruangnnya dengan diantar seorang suster di lantai 6. Dokter Oh.

"Jadi, siapa yang harus kuperiksa?" Tanya Dokter Oh setelah sedikit berkenalan dan berbasa-basi dengan mereka berempat.

Wonwoo yang tadi berdiri lalu maju dan duduk di samping meja yang menghadap ke arah sang dokter. "Apa keluhanmu?"

Mingyu, Jeonghan, dan Soonyoung tidak ada yang mau keluar ruangan, jadilah mereka berdiri di belakang Wonwoo.

"Saya divonis Dokter Park dari Rumah Sakit E terkena gastritis akut, dok. Setelah mendengar penjelasan mengenai gejala-gejalanya, awalnya saya merasa itu memang benar. Tapi semakin kesini saya merasa berbeda."

"Sudah berapa lama anda divonis terkena penyakit ini?" Tanya dokter Oh.

"Sudah sebulan lebih, dok." Mingyu yang menjawab. Wonwoo masih sibuk menghitung-hitung.

"Sudah lama juga. Apakah tidak ada pemeriksaan lagi setelah waktu itu?"

"Tidak ada, karena dengan obat dan vitamin yang diresepkan oleh Dokter Park saya perlahan-lahan membaik. Bahkan beberapa hari pada minggu lalu penyakit sama saya sekali tidak kambuh. Tapi perut saya terasa aneh, dok. Rasanya seperti kembung, juga keras. Padahal perut saya tidak pernah sekeras ini sebelumnya."

Dokter Oh menyatat semua yang dikatakan Wonwoo, termasuk nama obat-obatan yang diberitahukan oleh Wonwoo selanjutnya. Ia juga sempat menekan sedikit perut Wonwoo.

"Jadi kau kembali memeriksakan diri karena sakit perutmu jadi terasa berbeda, begitu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk membenarkan, "Tapi sebenarnya saya juga tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasa sakit dan tidak nyaman ini dok. Rasanya tidak tajam seperti awal-awal dulu."

Dokter Oh mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam, "Apa mau kita adakan pemeriksaan mendalam lagi?" tawarnya.

Wonwoo melihat Jeonghan dan Mingyu yang masing-masing ada di kanan dan kiri belakangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa menurut dokter pemeriksaan mendalam diperlukan?" kali ini Jeonghan yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang tidak kita ketahui. Bisa saja Wonwoo-shi hanya masuk angin biasa, atau kali ini ususnya yang bermasalah, bisa juga itu hanya perasaannya saja karena dia sudah lama tidak bergerak banyak dan yang lain-lain lagi. Baiknya, jika gastritisnya benar-benar sudah membaik, obat-obatan yang diberikan Dokter Park bisa berhenti kau minum karena itu termasuk obat dengan dosis yang cukup tinggi, dan aku akan memberi vitamin dan obat dengan dosis rendah yang gunanya untuk mencegahnya kambuh lagi." Jelas Dokter Oh panjang lebar.

"Ooo, begitu." Jeonghan mengelus-elus dagunya. Semua mata tertuju padanya seakan-akan dialah yang harus mengambil keputusan. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja. Kami bisa menunggu di sini. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, dok." Akhirnya memang Jeonghanlah yang mengambil keputusan, diiringi dengan candaan ringannya.

Dokter Oh tertawa, "Tenang saja, lama pun akan tetap kukembalikan." Balas Dokter Oh. Ia berdehem, memberi kode kepada perawat yang sedari tadi duduk menghadap layar komputer untuk memasukkan data-data Wonwoo.

..::''::..::''::..::''::..

Mereka kembali ke rumah sakit pada sore harinya. Tadi Dokter Oh bilang pada pemeriksaannya ada sesuatu yang tidak diduganya—tidak ada sama sekali dalam kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dipikirkannya. Namun ia tidak memberitahunya karena hasil pemeriksaannya belum keluar, tidak ingin memberikan info yang salah, katanya. Jadi mereka diminta untuk kembali pada sore hari karena saat itu lumayan banyak juga yang menjalani pemeriksaan seperti yang dilakukan Wonwoo.

"Jadi bagaimana, dok?"

Dokter Oh pun membacakan hasil analisis pemeriksaan yang sudah dilaksanakan pada Wonwoo. Dari awal hingga akhir. Mereka berempat terbengong.

"Jadi, intinya apa, dok?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

Dokter Oh menghela napas sebentar. Dia juga tidak mengerti ini maksudnya apa, tapi berdasarkan apa yang telah dibacanya, dia menyimpulkan "Wonwoo-shi tidak terkena penyakit gastritis akut, tapi Hamil. Sudah 11 minggu."

 **To Be Continued**

I slipped into the diamond life. Sebenarnya sejak Mansae baru selesai dipromosiin sih. Couple favoritku di Seventeen itu SoonHoon dan SeokSoon XD jadi, kalo lagi threesome Soonyoung di tengah, wkwkwk tapi aku flexible kok soal couple, se-crack apapun itu. Aku juga suka WonShi sebagai sahabat-sehidup-semati-sangat-penting-bahkan-couple-mereka-adalah-nomor-dua. Trus, menurutku Wonwoo itu uke banget. Bahkan kalau dibanding Jihoon, Jihoon masih lebih seme. Sebenarnya menurutku hampir semua member Seventeen itu seme kecuali Wonwoo dan Seungkwan. Bahkan Jeonghan juga seme. Jeonghan itu laki banget kok sebenernya. Mau tau alasan kenapa aku mikir kayak gini? Kalau banyak yang nanya di review, aku kasi tau alasannya di a/n chap selanjutnya. Kayak penting banget gitu yee ==" abaikan aja deh.

Oh ya, ini latarnya tuh ya sekitar 16 Juli gitu yah, di ceritanya sih sebelum promosi Aju Nice dimulai. Setelah tanggal ini, di fanfic ini, alurnya berdasarkan keinginanku aja, ga sesuai dengan jadwal2 mereka. Got it? Okeeeeey… oh ya, novel yang dibaca Wonwoo halaman 69 bukan karena apa yaaa, tapi urutan member Seventeen kalau dari yang tertua Wonwoo itu urutan ke-6 dan Mingyu ke-9 tapi halaman 96 itu rasanya udah banyak banget yang dibaca, padahal dia baru buka novelnya. Gitu deh pokoknya.

Review please~

 **Rhi ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

Dokter Oh pun membacakan hasil analisis pemeriksaan yang sudah dilaksanakan pada Wonwoo. Dari awal hingga akhir. Mereka berempat terbengong.

"Jadi, intinya apa, dok?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

Dokter Oh menghela napas sebentar. Dia juga tidak mengerti ini maksudnya apa, tapi berdasarkan apa yang telah dibacanya, dia menyimpulkan "Wonwoo-shi tidak terkena penyakit gastritis akut, tapi Hamil. Sudah 11 minggu."

Disclaimer : Pledis Entertainment

Warning : BL/Yaoi, M-PREG

Mingyu x Wonwoo, Other Seventeen Member

 **_The Baby of Us All_**

* * *

Hening.

Masih hening.

"Oh, ternyata cuma hamil, toh. Kirain kenapa. Dokter Park bisa salah vonis gitu yah, tapi gapapa deh. Yang penting Wonwoo hyung sehat-sehat saja."

Hening lagi.

Semua mata tertuju pada Mingyu.

Dua geplakan dari Soonyoung dan Jeonghan tertuju pada kepala Mingyu di saat yang bersamaan.

"Dasar bodoh! Maksudmu apa? Wonwoo itu hamil! Dan dia laki-laki! Kita masih ada promosi, bahkan jadwal kita bahkan sudah diatur hingga akhir tahun ini. Bagaimana ini?" Jeonghan histeris.

Mingyu, yang baru menyadarinya membuka mulutnya lebar. Seperti ingin berteriak namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Begitu pun Soonyoung.

"Aku… hamil?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, imut seketika. Dia melihat perutnya dan mengelusnya sebentar, "Apa bukan dokter yang salah vonis? Bagaimana mungkin aku hamil?"

"Iya, dok, apa tidak sebaiknya diulangi lagi pemeriksaannya?"

Dokter Oh pun mengambil amplop tempat kertas-kertas laporan yang dibacanya tadi dan melihat isinya. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari situ. "Ini, hasil USG yang dilakukan pada Wonwoo setelah aku mendapati keanehan pada pemeriksaanku seperti yang aku katakan tadi."

Keempat lelaki yang bukan dokter itu memerhatikan dua lembar hasil print out USG sementara Dokter Oh memberi penjelasan tentang bagian-bagian yang terlihat pada lembaran itu.

Setelah berbincang panjang tentang penjelasan mengapa Wonwoo bisa hamil, apa saja yang harus dilakukan, apa saja yang tidak boleh dilakukan, apa yang sebaiknya dimakan dan tidak dimakan, dan yang lain-lain, mereka pun berterima kasih dan pamit, lalu pulang. Setelah menebus resep vitamin yang diberikan Dokter Oh, tentu saja.

..::''::..::''::..::''::..

Hingga setengah perjalanan menuju dorm, suasana di mobil hening. Semuanya sedang memikirkan dan mengolah berita-berita yang baru mereka ketahui. Tatapan mata Wonwoo tidak lepas dari hasil USG-nya. Soonyoung yang duduk di sampingnya juga ikut mencuri lihat lembaran itu walaupun ia tidak tahu bagian mana yang harus dilihat.

"Oh Tuhan…" suara lirih Wonwoo memecah keheningan di mobil yang melaju lambat tersebut. "Aku hamil… Bagaimana ini?" Wonwoo terisak sedikit. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" isakan-isakan berikutnya lolos.

Mingyu menatapnya khawatir dari spion tengah. Jeonghan menoleh ke belakang, melihat Wonwoo yang sekarang berada di pelukan Soonyoung.

"Tenanglah, Won-ah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Soonyoung mengelus-elus punggung sahabatnya itu. Dalam hati ia merasa lucu akan reaksi Wonwoo yang sudah lebih dari terlambat.

Jeonghan juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pelan lutut Wonwoo yang terlihat diantara celananya yang memang modelnya robek-robek. "Nanti akan kita bicarakan pelan-pelan dengan member yang lain. Setelah itu baru kita pikirkan bagaimana cara kita menyampaikan berita ini pada agensi."

Wonwoo berusaha menyudahi isakannya. Didorongnya pelan bahu Soonyoung memintanya melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku takut. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi yang lain. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa menerimanya?" Tatapannya kembali ditujukan pada hasil USG-nya itu. Wajahnya masih menampakkan ekspresi akan menangis.

"Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, sayang. Kita akan menghadapi reaksi orang-orang bersama. Setidaknya kita memiliki Jeonghan hyung dan Soonyoung hyung di pihak kita." Kata Mingyu.

Sepertinya menggeplak kepala Mingyu adalah hal yang akan sering dilakukan Jeonghan mulai sekarang, "Maksudmu apa? Tentu saja aku di pihak Wonwoo. Dia sedang mengandung anakku. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya." Sentak Jeonghan.

Mingyu melotot tak terima. Pandangannya sempat berpaling dari jalanan di depannya untuk beberapa detik sebelum kepalanya ditoyor Jeonghan untuk fokus pada jalanan lagi.

"Kenapa kalian yang ribut? Yang dikandung Wonwoo itu anakku. Tentu saja aku akan tetap berada di sampingnya selamanya juga menghadapi bagaimanapun reaksi member dan orang-orang." Kali ini Soonyoung bicara sambil mengelus perut Wonwoo.

"Hyung! Jangan ngaku-ngaku ya! Aku, Kim Mingyu, adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Wonwoo hyung."

Soonyoung mendengus, "Tidak, aku adalah ayahnya. Kasihan sekali kalian tidak tahu bahwa yang dikandung Wonnie adalah anakku." Soonyoung kini juga mengelus-elus rambut hitam Wonwoo dan menyandarkan kepala Wonwoo pada pundaknya. Posisi duduknya yang tepat di sebelah Wonwoo membuatnya bisa berbuat sesuka hatinya pada sahabat baiknya itu.

Wonwoo hanya diam mendengarkan sementara ketiga orang lainnya di mobil itu bertengkar memperebutkan dirinya atau bayi yang sedang dikandungnya. Tidak juga memedulikan rambutnya diacak-acak dan perutnya dielus-elus Soonyoung sedari tadi. Dia memilih memejamkan matanya sambil tetap menyender pada Soonyoung. Otaknya seperti memanas setelah Dokter Oh meng-copy-paste begitu banyak file ke otaknya dalam beberapa jam saja—yang baru saja _complete_ barusan—. Jadi, Wonwoo lebih memilih tidur sebentar sebelum sampai di dorm. Soal dia harus menangis atau menjerit histeris atau apapun itu bisa dilakukan nanti. Yang penting mendinginkan mesin—otak—dulu.

..::''::..::''::..::''::..

Dorm masih kosong saat mereka berempat sampai. Tentu saja, langit bahkan masih begitu terang. Mereka tidak yakin kalau semua member yang pergi ke studio rekaman tadi sudah mendapat giliran untuk merekam suara emas mereka. Jihoon begitu perfeksionis dan bawel kalau masalah lagu dan rekaman.

Setelah tadi sempat menangis panik lagi, kini Wonwoo anteng menonton televisi setelah dibuatkan Mingyu semangkok ramen seperti yang tadi pagi. Soonyoung, Jeonghan dan Mingyu duduk di sofa di belakang Wonwoo yang sedang lesehan sambil makan di meja lipat. Mereka hanya diam sambil senyum-senyum memperhatikan tingkah Wonwoo yang terlihat semakin imut saja. Padahal Wonwoo hanya makan sambil menonton televisi. Ayolah…

Beberapa jam mereka bergurau di ruang televisi setelah Wonwoo menghabiskan buburnya, bel formalitas berbunyi disusul bunyi gebrakan pintu yang terdengar keras serta suara kerusuhan yang ditimbulkan oleh Seokmin dan Seungkwan.

"KAMI PULAAAANG~~" Seokmin dan Seungkwan berteriak, lalu suara kaki derap kaki terdengar. Semua member yang baru pulang dari studio rekaman masuk menuju ruang televisi.

"Hyung, aku kangen padamu…" itu Chan, berlari lalu menubrukkan dirinya ke pelukan Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya terkekeh sambil membelai kepala maknae kesayangannya itu.

"Hyung juga kangen. Bagaimana rekamannya?"

Chan mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Soonyoung, "Tolong jinakkan Jihoon-hyung sedikiiiiit saja hyung. Aku terus kena semprot."

Bisikan Chan yang keras mengundang tawa Wonwoo dan Jeonghan. Dan juga delikan Jihoon yang baru saja menampakkan sosoknya di ruang televisi.

Jihoon diam saja melewati sofa menuju ke kamarnya. Soonyoung menyentuh sedikit tangan Jihoon, hanya sekedar memberi tanda bahwa dia mengerti kalau kekasihnya itu lelah dan ingin istirahat. Soonyoung memandanginya sampai pintu kamarnya tertutup, sempat beradu pandang selama beberapa detik.

Jeonghan beranjak menuju dapur saat melihat Seungcheol berbelok ke arah sana. Jadi, Wonwoo yang beranjak dari duduk lesehannya yang nyaman ke sofa empuk, atau lebih tepatnya rangkulan Mingyu yang nyaman dan hangat.

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu. Tiba-tiba masalah kehamilannya yang beberapa menit lalu sempat menghilang dari pikirannya datang kembali. Alisnya bertaut dan wajahnya berubah khawatir.

Mingyu yang balas memandangnya juga menampakkan raut cemas. Telunjuknya mengusap-usap dahi Wonwoo, mulutnya bertanya kenapa tanpa suara.

Wonwoo menunduk. Ia menarik tangan Mingyu yang berada di depan wajahnya menuju ke perutnya. Mingyu mengerti. Itu artinya Wonwoo semakin merasa cemas akan berita tentang kehamilannya begitu membernya datang. Mungkin dia hanya bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan berita ini kepada membernya.

"Kenapa alismu jadi satu begitu, Wonwoo-ya?" Jisoo yang hendak menuju ke kamarnya terhenti begitu melihat adiknya yang biasanya berwajah datar ini menautkan alisnya.

Wonwoo mengubah ekspresinya seketika, "Tidak, hyung. Aku hanya sedang bermain dengan Mingyu. Hehehe…" ia menampakkan giginya, manis sekali. Mingyu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, mengikuti alur yang dibuat Wonwoo. Mungkin dia belum siap untuk memberi tahu siapapun akan hal ini.

Jisoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak begitu percaya. Tapi kalaupun memang ada yang tidak beres, pastilah adiknya itu akan menceritakannya cepat atau lambat. Jadi dia tidak ambil pusing, "oh, begitu. Kalau begitu hyung ke kamar dulu ya, badan hyung sudah mau patah nih." Dan dia kembali menuju ke kamarnya setelah sempat tersenyum melihat tawa kecil Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali saling menatap. Sesekali bibir mereka bergerak, namun tanpa suara.

"Hyung berdua kenapa, sih?" Chan yang sedari tadi belum beranjak dari pelukan Soonyoung akhirnya buka suara setelah melihat komunikasi aneh antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo selama beberapa menit.

"APAA?"

Tiba-tiba suara Seungcheol terdengar keras. Seperti marah.

Wonwoo terlonjak kecil dan meremas baju di bagian dada Mingyu. Suara marah Seungcheol, itu kemungkinan besar Jeonghan sudah memberi tahunya tentang kehamilannya. Tadi mereka memang sudah memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Seungcheol daripada member lainnya karena dia adalah leader mereka.

"Wonwoo-ya! MINGYU-YA!" itu suara Seungcheol lagi.

Dengan kaki dihentakkan kuat Seungcheol datang, diikuti Jeonghan yang panik berusaha menarik Seungcheol agar tidak mendekati kedua adiknya yang namanya disebutkan barusan oleh sang kekasih yang tampaknya sedang murka.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Seungcheol kini sudah berdiri di depan Mingyu dan menarik kerah Mingyu dengan tangan kirinya hingga adiknya yang sebenarnya jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu berdiri. Ia menatap tajam mata Mingyu.

Chan terlonjak begitu Soonyoung tiba-tiba berdiri, berusaha menahan Seungcheol jika tiba-tiba Seungcheol ingin berbuat sesuatu yang tidak mereka inginkan. Di sisi lain Jeonghan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena terkejut, tidak menyangka reaksi kekasihnya akan sebegini buruknya. Kini dia merasa bersalah karena ide untuk menyampaikan kabar ini kepada Seungcheol terlebih dahulu adalah idenya. Apalagi mungkin Seungcheol juga masih lelah karena seharian bekerja. Ya, dia memberi tahu kabar seperti ini di saat yang tidak tepat.

Melihat keadaan menjadi buruk, air mata Wonwoo kembali keluar. Isakannya tak bisa ditahannya begitu melihat tangan kanan Seungcheol perlahan terkepal begitu erat di sisi tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan kurusnya bergerak begitu cepat untuk menahan gerakan tangan Seungcheol, "Hyung… maafkan aku…" tangisnya. Chan cepat-cepat memeluk Wonwoo walau dia tidak tahu apapun tentang keadaan ini. Yang dia tahu adalah ini buruk.

 **To Be Continued**

Di bawah ada penjelasan-penjelasan yang dokter bilang tentang kehamilan Wonwoo pas mereka ke rumah sakit sore harinya. Tadinya ada di bagian cerita, tapi karena terlalu panjang dan mungkin membosankan, jadi aku pisah aja. Jadi siapa yang mau baca silakan, kalau gamau baca ya gapapa.

* * *

"Jadi sebenarnya, lelaki yang memiliki rahim bukanlah hal yang baru lagi. Bahkan sejak tahun 19XX dari data yang ada telah didapati bahwa hampir 30% lelaki di dunia ini, terlebih lagi di Asia, memiliki rahim. Letaknya tepat di atas kantung kemih. Jalur masuknya berada kurang lebih sekitar satu buku jari setelah cincin otot rektum ke arah perut. Sel telurnya juga sama seperti wanita, dapat dibuahi, tapi dinding rahim tidak luruh setiap bulan sekali. Itulah mengapa lelaki tidak ada yang mendapat menstruasi." Dokter Oh meneguk sedikit air minumnya.

"Tapi kasus ini—lelaki hamil, maksudnya—sangat jarang terjadi karena yah, lelaki jarang menggunakan bagian ini. Selain itu, jarak dari antara jalur masuk hingga ke tempat pembuahan itu panjang sekali, tidak sama seperti milik wanita. Jadi biasanya sel sperma sudah mati terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat membuahi sel telurnya. Selain itu, juga karena jalur masuk ini sendiri sangat sempit, hingga dianggap hanya seperti dinding rektum biasa dan membuat err, pasangan mengubah… Posisi? Dan berakhir tetap berada pada rektum." Tampaknya Dokter yang tidak bisa dibilang muda ini agak kesulitan mencari kata-kata yang pas tapi tidak terlalu vulgar.

Mingyu, Soonyoung dan Jeonghan mengangguk-angguk. Sementara Wonwoo masih serius untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter Oh selanjutnya.

"Dan lagi kasus seperti ini—lelaki memiliki rahim—belum dapat diteliti lebih lanjut karena tidak ada yang mau dijadikan obyek penelitian. Tentu saja, saya maklum kalau itu. Hal seperti ini termasuk tabu dibelahan dunia manapun. Jadi biasanya orang tua dari bayi yang lahir dengan kondisi seperti Wonwoo-shi ini memilih untuk mengangkat rahim dan menutup jalur menuju rahim itu secepatnya. Keadaan rahim yang masih sangat kecil juga belum bisa diteliti untuk mendapatkan data yang akurat tentang organ ini sendiri. Entah itu sama seperti milik wanita, atau berbeda, belum ada yang tahu, termasuk mengapa lelaki yang memiliki rahim tidak mengalami menstruasi." Dokter Oh mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Mingyu mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Jadi dok, kalau misalnya memasuki jalur yang menuju rahim itu, apakah sakit sekali?"

Kali ini Wonwoo pun repot-repot berdiri hanya untuk menggeplak kepala Mingyu dengan suka rela.

Dokter Oh tertawa sedikit, "Tentu saja. Jalur masuk itu dilindungi selaput yang cukup tebal di permukaannya—jadi kalau dilihat memang hanya seperti dinding rektum yang sedikit mencekung ke dalam. Proses robeknya selaput itu saya kira yaah…" Dokter Oh mendecak "Lebih dari lumayan menyakitkan."

Mingyu menjentikkan jarinya, "Aha!" kembali, semua mata tertuju padanya. "Jadi itulah kenapa Wonwoo-hyung menjerit keras dan menangis lama sekali waktu itu."

Wonwoo menutup wajahnya yang memerah saat itu juga. Dalam hati dia menyumpahi Mingyu. Oh, Mingyu, kau benar-benar…

"Tidak bisakah kau diam sedikit? Bicaramu itu terlalu vulgar." Soonyoung mendecih.

"Ah, jadi benar anda, Mingyu-shi, pasangan dari Wonwoo-shi? Tepat seperti yang diprediksi fans kalian?" Dokter Oh menunjuk susternya dengan dagunya, "Suster Cho juga salah satu fans kalian. Dia tidak biasanya sibuk di depan layar komputer. Sekarang dia sedang menenangkan hatinya yang sedang loncat-loncat gembira melihat kalian, dan juga mengetahui kabar ini."

Keempat member Seventeen itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, hanya menyapa dan tersenyum sebentar saat Suster Cho membalikkan badannya dan membungkuk hormat.

"Tapi dok, apakah hal ini bisa kalian sembunyikan? Tidak diberitahukan pada siapapun? Termasuk Carat—nama fans kami—?" Jeonghan melirik Suster Cho yang masih pura-pura sibuk di depan layar komputernya.

Dokter Oh mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kalian bisa tenang, Suster Cho adalah seorang profesional. Hal-hal yang menyangkut pasien tidak akan dibocorkannya pada siapapun tanpa izin yang bersangkutan."

Keempat orang itu menghela napas lega.

"Oh ya, dok, bukankah 11 minggu itu artinya hampir 3 bulan? Bukankah perut saya seharusnya sudah terlihat membesar?" Tanya Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba merasa cemas.

Dokter Oh kembali membuka-buka lembaran hasil analisis pemeriksaan Wonwoo. "Seharusnya sudah sedikit terlihat. Berbeda-beda tiap orang, sebenarnya. Kalaupun belum terlihat, itu sama sekali wajar, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Biasanya perut orang hamil akan terlihat saat memasuki usia 4 bulan. Tapi dalam kasusmu, obat-obatan yang kau minum memengaruhi pertumbuhan janin di kandunganmu."

Wonwoo menarik napas. Ekspresinya berubah cemas seketika. Begitu juga Mingyu, Soonyoung dan Jeonghan.

"Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Untuk saat ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda janin anda dalam bahaya." Dokter Oh melihat ekspresi wajah Wonwoo yang perlahan terlihat lega. "Perkembangannya normal. Hanya saja ukurannya memang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan janin di usia yang sama. Jadi alangkah baiknya kalau anda dapat memeriksakan kehamilan anda secara rutin. Sebulan sekali, atau bahkan kalau bisa dua minggu sekali. Aku bersedia direpotkan oleh kalian hingga waktu kelahiran tiba."

"Deal!" sahut Jeonghan tiba-tiba. Dia sangat setuju dengan ide Dokter Oh yang menjadi dokter Wonwoo hingga saat kelahiran bayinya nanti.

Dokter Oh mengangguk, "Tapi aku bukan dokter spesialis kandungan. Nanti akan kukenalkan juga pada Dokter Byun."

"Dokter yang imut itu? Ternyata dia dokter spesialis kandungan? Aku baru tahu." Celetuk Jeonghan. Dokter Oh hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk.

* * *

Suster Cho itu aku, muehehehe Dan apakah dr. Park itu Chanyeol, dr. Oh itu Sehun dan dr. Byun itu Baekhyun EXO? Nggak. Karena mereka itu member EXO, bukan dokter, karena settingnya canon. Cuma yah, mungkin aja mereka itu om dari mereka. Siapa tau, 'kan?

Terus, mengenai Jeonghan seme. Ehem. Ngerasa gak sih, dari Jeonghan yang ngaku2in Dino baby-nya, DK babo-nya, dll, dia itu nunjukkin keposesifannya dan dominasinya? Iya, dia yang punya sifat posesif yang nunjukkin dia yang juga berkuasa atau semacamnya gitu lah. Terus dari sikapnya, cara dia duduk, cara dia ngomong, cara dia mendominasi keadaan dengan ngerjain membernya juga. Selain wajahnya yang emang cantik, dia itu cowo tulen banget dan seme banget. Dia atletik juga, nambah nilai kesemeannya wkwkwk

Yang uke di Seventeen menurut aku Wonwoo sama Seungkwan doang. Tapi ada juga yg seke, alis bisa jadi seme bisa jadi uke tergantung pasangan, itu Mingyu sama Seokmin. Jisoo juga sebenarnya bisa masuk ke seke, tapi dia lebih ke seme yang sabaaar banget dan baiiiiik banget sampai dia mau melepas posisi semenya kalau pasangannya kepingin banget.

Kalau Soonyoung beda lagi, dia itu tipe seme banget yang mau-mau aja nawarin diri jadi uke cuma buat alasan seneng2 dan iseng2 aja. Jihoon juga sebenarnya seme, tapi tipe-tipe yang mager dan suka uke-on-top jadi suka ga sengaja diukein wkwkwk tapi kalo dipasangin sama Soonyoung sih kelihatan ya, siapa yang lebih seme.

Paling yang ga jelas itu Vernon. Yang pasti dia bukan uke. Kemungkinan sih seke karena aura semenya ga sebegitu menguar (?). Tapi untung Mingyu sama Vernon punya pasangan uke, jadi mereka yang berperan jadi semenya.

Ealah, jadi panjang banget.

Review please~

 **Rhi ^^v**


End file.
